This Is Morgan Part II
by UntitledGirl
Summary: This is the second part of my story "This Is Morgan". How is it going with Shawn? And what happens when Morgan goes away on a class trip to England? Read and find out.
1. This Is Morgan Part II

This is the second part of my story "This Is Morgan". We can basically say that Shawn got over Emma and now he and Morgan have been in a relationship for almost six months. Now John Adams High organized trips for the summer for the freshmen and you were able to go to Disney World or England. See what Morgan did choose…

"London baby!" Taylor shouted as she walked into my living room.

"You know we're not going to London, right?" I said to her for like the millionth time.

"Yes, I know, but I like saying it, it sounds so much cooler then Southampton baby…"

"Yes, but Titanic sailed off from the harbour there, that's pretty exciting, right?" I said with a sense of sarcasm in my voice.

"Haha, in London you can shop on Oxford Street." Taylor said and I do agree with her on that it is much more fun to go shopping than to look at some place that some famous ship sailed off from like a thousand years ago.

"We should have voted for Barcelona, at least they have beaches there."

"There are no beaches there!?" Taylor exclaimed.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning and you don't know about the no-beaches thing?"

"Barcelona, I'm coming!"

"It's ok, it's only 30 minutes by train and then you're at the beach." I explained to her.

"Actually I'm going to meet Shawn in a few minutes. I can't believe I'm leaving him and for three weeks and England's so far away."

"Three weeks isn't that long, you'll survive."

"Taylor, even being at my house is too far away from him!"

"You're obsessed." Taylor sighed.

When I arrived to Shawn's house I didn't even walk through the door before he started to kiss me.

"I can't believe we've been together for nearly six months" Shawn said as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"No, me neither and now I'm leaving you."

"It's ok, we'll survive."

"Taylor said the same thing, but I actually don't think I will come home alive."

"I could love a dead girl" Shawn said and giggled, but I actually didn't find that funny.

"So what do you want to do to celebrate our six month anniversary when you come home?"

"You'll have to surprise me! You're good with surprises, but I'm happy as long as I get to spend time with you."

"Ok, then I decide that we rent an action movie or something, order in pizza and just sit here."

"Ok, I'll take that back. Surprise me baby. Just surprise me."

If you want to know, it was actually on Topanga's seventeenth birthday party that he told me he loved me back. Nobody actually heard that, because he told me in the line to the bathroom, romantic, huh? After that we started to spend more time together. Often when I said I was going to Taylor's house, the truth was that I went to the movies with Shawn or when he was leaving our house to go home, I thought it would be a good idea to tell my parents that I felt like studying in the tree house, like back in "the old days". You did know that it was a code word for "going outside and make out with Shawn" right? I knew you figured that out. You are clever.

Mum actually found out we were dating when she was going to wash my jeans and she found a note which said; "I love you princess", in my pocket. The best time to leave a note in your pocket, I know. But wasn't it cute? He always calls me his princess. Then we decided it was time to tell everyone else and to our surprise, no one seemed to find it surprising that I was dating Shawn.

"Bye, see you in three weeks then."

"Is that all you have to say?" I asked him.

"I love you?"

I couldn't help myself laughing now. He was being so cute. As he always is, by the way.

"I love you too you know and now kiss me."

He kissed me and he kissed me and he kissed me and he kissed me again.

"Now I really have to go. It's getting late and you know I have to get up at six tomorrow."

"I know, but I can't just let you go like that."

"Shawn, if you miss me then just listen to our song."

"We have a song?"

"No, we don't, but turn on the radio and we'll have one."

***I'm bringing sexyback ***

"Ok, now I will think of you when I hear this song" Shawn said with a questioning facial expression.

"Ok, no Justin then. Turn on another radio station."

***Sometimes you can't make it on your own***

"Oh, I love this song!" I say and start to sing along.

Shawn doesn't even seem to have heard it before.

"What song is this?"

"Sometimes you can't make it on your own by U2. If you really love me then download it. I have to go now baby. See you in three weeks. Now you will much time for planning the surprise."

I give him a short kiss. "Don't forget that if you really do love me you should download the song."

"What was it called again?"

"Sometimes you can't make it on your own…by U2 if you forgot that as well."

He rips of the corner from the nearest magazine and writes down the title.

"I love you, you know that?" I say to him and then I give him a kiss on the cheek and run home in the pouring rain.


	2. The Airport

"And it's you when I look in the mirror, and it's you when I don't pick up the phone. Sometimes you can't make it on your own."

"What are you singing?" Taylor asks me.

"What? Nothing, just a song, U2. Sometimes you can't make it on your own."

"I don't recall ever hearing such a song. Do you realize where in England only two hours from now?"

"I have to call Shawn as soon as we get off the plane."

"Morgan, relax, you can't go around looking all blue just because you have a boyfriend at home. I know I will relax and I'm going to go to that beach at that place 30 minutes away and flirt with every hot British guy I see."

"What if you don't see any hot British guys?"

"Then I'll buy a big Ice tea and ask for a pink straw and of course a little umbrella and just relax in my new superhot pink bikini…or wait…topless…and you, Morgan Matthews, are going to do it with me."

"Everybody, follow me!" Ms. Bell shouted trying to get our attention.

"Stephanie, Julie…attention please!"

"Morgan, what are you doing back there?"

"I just have to make a quick call, ok?"

"No, you don't. Put your phone away and follow me."

"Yes, do like Ms. Bell says an put your phone away." Taylor told me.

"I have to call him, you know I do Taylor!"

"Morgan, put your phone away and try to find some cute British guys for me."

"Maybe we could find one for Ms. Bell" I said with irritation in my voice.

"You do know that's like wishing for snow in California, right?"

"Yes, I know, I bet no one will marry her…ever. But she has a cat though."

"That's sad" Taylor said as she looked for a place where she could bye a coffee…or a British guy maybe.

"Sad? Why?" I asked.

"You know cats are for lonely people who needs some company when they watch TV in the evening and then they sit there talking to the pet, imagining it's really listening and sometimes even responding."

The three weeks will be over before you even know it Morgan. Maybe I can call him later, if I lock myself into a bathroom somewhere? If Ms. "Lonely-cat-owner" Bell let me go to the bathroom.

"Can we just stop and buy a coffee or something before we go to the train, Ms. Bell?" Hannah asked and surprisingly, Ms. Bell actually stopped and took out her wallet from her ugly second-hand handbag.

Now I have my chance. Where's the bathroom?

"If anyone needs to go to the bathroom, be so kind to do so now, and, hurry, please."

"Morgan, a latte or do you want it black?" Taylor asked me as she waited for me to hand her some money.

"You know I don't like it black."

"Oh, sorry, Latte princess" Taylor said with a smile.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"To call him?"

"Don't care! I actually really have to go to the bathroom and why would I call him from the bathroom?"

"Cause that's just what you do."

Answer, answer, answer. Please answer. Hurry Shawn! I have an angry cat owner waiting for me out there!

"Hi, you have reach Shawn's voice mail. I can't answer right now, but please leave a message and I will call you back later."

"Hi Shawn, it's me. I just arrived in England. Call me back when you hear this, will you? Remember the time difference, so don't call me during the night, ok? I miss you so much! I hope you miss me too. Well, just call me. Love you, bye."

"Morgan! Hurry, the cat owner is starting to get mad and your coffee is really hot!"

"Hot as a British guy" I joked.

"So what did Shawn say? Nice conversation?"

"Sure,…I had a great chat with his voice mail."

Taylor grabbed my arm and we walked out to face Ms. Cat owner and instead we bumped into…


	3. The Cute British Guy

"Oops, sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Sorry" I said and I felt a little embarrassed.

"Morgan! Taylor! Hurry!"

"We're coming Ms. Bell" Taylor replied as she helped me to collect the things, which had fallen out of my handbag.

"Morgan, Taylor, what are you doing?" Ms. Bell asked as she walked up to us.

"You're not in the class. I don't recall ever seeing you."

"No, I'm not. We just had a little accident here." The guy explained to Ms. Bell with the cutest British accent ever!

"Come on now or we will miss the train to Southampton!"

"Southampton? I'm going there too. I actually live there. Maybe I'll see you there. Bye Morgan and bye…?"

"Taylor."

"Bye Taylor."

I have a boyfriend. His name is Shawn. Shawn Hunter. He has brown hair. He is my brother's best friend. He lives in a trailer. He loves me. I love him too. He is American.

I met a guy. I don't know his name. He knows mine. He has red hair. He has some freckles on each side of his nose. He had a guitar with him. He is British.

My boyfriend's name is Shawn. Shawn Hunter. He would look awfully strange with both red hair and freckles. He doesn't know how to play the guitar. He was born in America. He has never been to England. We have been a couple for almost six months.

My name is Morgan. Morgan Matthews. I am fifteen years old. I live in America. I have a boyfriend. I love him. British guys are cute. I love their accent. I have a boyfriend. His name is Shawn Hunter. I love him. Don't you ever forget that Morgan Matthews!

"Of course I was nice enough to place friends in the same room" Ms. Bell said as she tried to make us listen.

"Stephanie and Julie in room 12, Hannah and Kathleen in room 7, Jessica and Rachel in room 4, Taylor and Morgan in room 8…"

"Can you believe we found a cute British guy already?" Taylor said to me as we walked up the stairs to our room.

"You thought he was cute? I think we can find you a better one."

"He was very cute that guy on the airport. I saw the way he looked at you Morgan" Hannah said as she passed us.

"Hannah's right and now let's go out and find a cute British guy for me as well…after dinner."

My cell phone suddenly rang and I picked it up, turned it off and put it back in my pocket.

"Who was it?" Taylor asked me.

"No one…just my mum. I'll call her back later."

My name is Morgan Matthews. I am a very bad girlfriend. I wish my boyfriend was British. With red hair and freckles on each side of his nose. I wish he could play the guitar. My name is Morgan Matthews. I am the world's most awful girlfriend.

"Hi, I'm sorry that I didn't answer when you called before…"

"It's ok baby, how's England? I miss you already."

"I miss you too."

And I also miss a British guy with red hair and freckles on each side of his nose.

My name is Morgan Matthews and I have a boyfriend. Do not ever forget that.


	4. The Second Meeting

"The Historical Museum? How boring can it get? We've been here for almost a whole week and I can't exactly say that I have used my new pink bikini, drunk afternoon tea with the Queen or met any cute guys with a Hugh Grant accent."

"Tea with the Queen? Be a little more realistic Taylor and it's Saturday tomorrow, a perfect day for us to hit the beach. Maybe some of the girls want to join us…hey Hannah! Kathleen!"

"Hi Morgan, heard anything from Mc Dreamy from the airport yet?" Hannah asked me.

"Mc Dreamy? Why would I? It's not like I gave him my number or anything and besides, I've got a boyfriend."

"Yes, of course, we all know Shawn. There's not a single girl in our school who hasn't put on makeup in the morning in order to make him look at you an extra time." Hannah said.

"I guess Mc Dreamy disappeared to the planet of perfection. Did you enjoy the museum?" Taylor joked.

"Even Ms. Bell seemed to dream about being in another place." Kathleen said and nodded her head at Ms. Bell.

I wonder what he is doing right now. I really miss him. I should call him later. I have been a little ignorant to him these passed few days. I even told him he is hotter than Brad Pitt. I know! But I didn't really mean that, they were just words of love.

I wonder what he is doing right now. I really miss him. I should forget about him. I have been thinking of him way too much these passed few days. I even drew a picture of him in my diary last night. I made a heart next to the picture. I know! But I erased it immediately.

"So, the beach tomorrow?" Taylor asked with a look that said; yes, now I can use my pink bikini!

"Yes, of course, what else would we do?" I said with a fake smile, cause I wasn't too happy without my two guys.

DID I SAY TWO? I meant without my guy. Shawn Hunter. Actually, I didn't say the words out loud so they don't count.

"Hot British guys, here I come!" Taylor said with a bad attempt to sound British.

At dinner I didn't touch my food at all, even though I had a Hot Fudge Sundae for dessert and after dinner; me, Taylor, Kathleen and Hannah went and bought cupcakes and milkshakes and we sat by the water.

Soon it began to rain, but we sat there still and then Ms. Bell showed up behind us.

"Cupcakes in the rain? An American dream, isn't it?" she laughed, but we just starred at her. "Shouldn't you go home before the rain gets worse?"

"Here, Ms. Bell, want a cupcake? They're chocolate…" I said and handed her one.

"Thanks Morgan. But, as I said, shouldn't you go back to the hotel before the rain gets worse?"

And just a few seconds after she said it, the rain transformed into hurting arrows, so we all decided to run back to the hotel.

When we were only about a minute from the hotel, I realized I had forgot my cell phone I had put beside me on the landing stage.

"I forgot my cell phone! I'll have to run back and get it."

"Now? It's almost completely dark outside; do you dare to go back there alone? Do you want me to come?" Taylor asked me.

"No, it's ok, I'll go back, get my phone and then I can call Shawn on the way back." I didn't actually smile inside when I said his name out loud.

"Ok, see you when you get back."

Ok, now I'm almost there, I hope I'll find my phone.

"Looking for something?"

"What? Yes, my cell phone. Or do you say mobile here?"

"What does your mobile look like?"

"It's pink and small, that's all I can say…and I've written my name on the back, Morgan Matthews."

"Morgan?" the guy asked me with his British accent.

"Yes, what?"

"Morgan?" the guy asked me again. He was getting a little annoying.

"What's your problem? You've seen my cell phone or not?"

"Morgan? Don't you remember me?"

"I don't know anyone from England, so I guess…Mc Dreamy? I mean…you? Airport guy?" I was so surprised I couldn't speak. He was here! In front of me! Red hair. Freckles. British accent. Jeans and T-shirt. Kiss me! Shut up Morgan! You're just missing your boyfriend, that's all.

"I have your phone here. You can thank me later."

"Later?"

"Yes, if you want to meet me again? How about tomorrow at twelve? We can meet here and go to a café in town and have lunch."

"That sounds very nice. I was supposed to go to the beach with my friends, but I can do that some other time."

I was cheering inside! Mr. Airport Guy wants to meet me!

"It's a date." He said to me with a smile.

A date? I don't do dates. I have a boyfriend, but how many chances like this one do you get in your life? I have a date with a British guy! And he got freckles on each side of his nose.

"See you tomorrow then, Morgan Matthews."

"Yes, see you" I said as I turned around and started to walk, with the biggest smile on my face, but then I realized something…

"What's your name?"

"Patrick. Patrick Dawson."

Patrick Dawson. Dawson, like Jack in my favourite movie, Titanic.

That was my last thought, before I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	5. The Date?

"The beach, here I come! Morgan, start packing your stuff. We're meeting Kathleen and Hannah downstairs in like ten minutes."

"Taylor, I have to tell you something…"

"What? Is something wrong? You're not feeling well?"

"I am, it's just that…I'm not coming to the beach with you guys."

"What? You got to be kidding me! You're not serious, are you?"

"Well…promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course I promise. Tell me!"

"I met Patrick down by the water when I was getting my cell phone last night."

"Patrick? Who's Patrick? Taylor asked me with a questioning expression on her face.

"Oh, I mean the British guy from the airport."

"He has a name now?"

"And his last name is Dawson…"

"What? Why can't his first name be Jack then!"

"Maybe his middle name is." I said and we started to giggle.

"Mr. Dawson, I'll never let go." Taylor said trying to imitate Rose from Titanic. She did not do it well.

"So he asked if I wanted to have lunch with him today and I said yes."

"Does Shawn know about this?"

"Why would he? It's not like it's a date."

I clearly remember him saying "it's a date." I am still able to hear that beautiful accent pronounce those words. I'm going on a date? I don't do dates when I have a boyfriend. Shawn's my first real boyfriend. Don't mess that up Morgan! Shawn's the first guy my dad hasn't told to leave me alone.

"Hello, how are you today? Did you sleep well?" Patrick asked me with the cutest smile on his face.

"I'm good, thanks. Just a little tired. I was even too tired to brush my teeth, so I just had a gum."

Oh My God! I did just not say that! Now he will leave me. Walk away from me. My friends are at the beach. I will be completely alone. Please don't leave me.

"A gum? Do you have any left? I actually didn't have time to brush my teeth."

"Really? I was worried you'd be disgusted by me. I think I have some left here in my purse"

"Disgusted? Not at all. You look nice today by the way, Morgan Matthews."

Now I'm blushing so much I feel the need to run and hide behind that fountain over there. Please open a trapdoor and let me climb down it.

"Here's the café I chose. I hope you'll like the food. I, at least, think it's great."

"Spaghetti pesto!"

"And now you'll smell like garlic as well." He said with the cutest laugh.

"Yes, I might as well smell like garlic, cause my favorite food is on that menu."

"I think I'll have it too. Then we can be a couple of garlic-smelling people."

"Yes, you know who makes the best pesto? My boy…my dad. It's amazing. I could eat it for a whole day, never being full."

That was close, but why couldn't I just have just told him about Shawn's amazing pesto? I'm sorry Shawn. I'm a terrible girlfriend. Who's actually having a great time.

"Then I hope to get to meet your dad one of these days."

"You think you will ever come to The U.S?"

"I doubt it. Not in the near future anyway, but I maybe want to study there. Music of course, what else?"

"Where do you want to study then?"

"Somewhere in New York I guess. Do you live there?"

"No, I wish. I live in old boring Philly."

"Philly? That must be short for Philadelphia?"

"Yes, you got it right. Awesome!" I said with this geeky voice, all happy. Not knowing why.

Of course I knew why. I had a cute British guy in front of me. With red hair. Freckles. Teeth that hadn't been brushed and a breath of garlic. I'm in heaven!


	6. 6 The I like you

"So how was your date?" Taylor asked me when we met later in the afternoon.  
"It wasn't a date! And it was great, he is so nice and he's so much fun and you know neither of us had brushed our teeth so we both just had a gum and then we had spaghetti pesto and he called us a couple of garlic smelling people. Maybe you don't get it but it was really funny…"  
"Morgan, you know what I think? You're in the danger zone."  
"What do you mean?" I asked her.  
"I think someone is starting to like someone and that someone has a boyfriend home in Philly, so that someone should not go on dates."  
"It wasn't a date!" I said again, but I still clearly remembered him calling it a date.

I'm bad. I'm so bad. Can you possibly be in love with two guys? Is it ok if one of them is a British guy you're never going to meet again when you go home? But I'm not in love with him. And we do not have another date tomorrow night. And I do not want him to kiss me and I hate it when he says my whole name, Morgan Matthews, with that annoying British accent. No, all of this is a lie.

"Morgan, your phone's ringing."  
"Oh, you're right."

"Hi babe, are you there?"

"Of course I am, hi, how are you?"  
"I'm good, but I miss you, you must be having a great time over there, cause I haven't heard from you since you arrived in England."

"I'm sorry, I've been so busy with going to museums and stuff almost every day."

"It's sound like you're having a really bad time then, come home please."

"Haha, I wish, but I'm home in a week, than I'm all yours again."

"I can't wait, you know what happened the other day? Eric did the funniest thing when we met Feeny at the supermarket…"

"Babe, I gotta go, it's someone on the line, probably mum…"

"Hi, guess who's meeting someone tonight in town?"  
"Hi Patrick, no, I don't know. Who's meeting someone?"

"Morgan Matthews is meeting Patrick Dawson tonight in town and he's going to buy her ice cream. I know where they have raspberry sorbet, your favourite."  
I couldn't help it, I was melting inside. I wanted to see him right now.

"Oh, really? That sounds great, are we bringing any friends along?"  
"No, I think we'll have a better time without them. See you at eight?"  
"Sure, but I'll have to be back at eleven cause we have bed time then."  
"No problem, see you Morgan."

Later at night we met and we went to an ice cream bar in town. They had the most amazing ice cream there.

"You know what Morgan, I really like you."  
I almost choked. He likes me? Since when? Why? I didn't know what to respond.  
"You do?" I just asked.  
"Yes, and I think you like me too."  
He wasn't wrong, I guess, but I'm not allowed to like him. I have someone that loves me and who I love back, at home.  
"You cannot possibly like me. What's wrong with you? I have a boyfriend at home. He loves me."

"You have a boyfriend? You did never tell me that!"

"I do and he makes amazing pesto."

"Wasn't it your dad who made the greatest pesto?"

"I just said so and now I don't know why and didn't just say it was my boyfriend who made it."

"Maybe it's cause you like me back a little?"

"No! No, no and NO! I do not like you. Maybe I thought so at first, but I was wrong."

"And do you love your guy in Philly?"

"How dare you ask me something like that!?"

"Do you?"

"Of course I love him."

I have to go now. Leave him. This can't be possible. Maybe I like him back. A little. I admit that now, but I love Shawn so much more. I really do. I have been such a bad girlfriend these past weeks.

"And it's you when I look in the mirror…"  
"What are you singing? U2? I love that song."  
"No you don't. It's my song, mine and Shawn's song."

"Who's Shawn?"

"My boyfriend! Hey, I'm sorry for yelling at you. But I have to tell you that I can't see you anymore. I admit that I like you, but I love Shawn. He's the best that ever happened to me and I can't loose him because of a tiny little summer crush."

"Ok, I understand that. But I think it would have been nice to kiss you."

He understands that. He is too sweet. No, he is not. Go home and try to forget about him Morgan. He wanted to kiss me. But you don't want to kiss him, Morgan.

I went home and later at night when I fell asleep, guess who I dreamed about kissing me?


End file.
